


Let It Be Beautiful {2}

by SunburntCoffee



Category: Original Work
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Death, Fluff, Gen, Love, Original Character Death(s), SO, originally a 5SOS AU, really painful im sorry :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 15:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunburntCoffee/pseuds/SunburntCoffee
Summary: "Death - It’s the most hideous thing in this world." He whispered. "Let it be beautiful." She replied.





	1. Chapter 1

It was the sun that kept her company most of the time. Her curtains were always open so she could see it. Her eyes were a stunning shade of brown, and it shined so bright whenever the sun decided to show up outside her window. The only sounds surrounding her were her own breaths, and the beeping of her heart monitor. To her, it was peaceful.

The sun greeted her that day, her skin getting hit by its heat and warmth. She smiled; she always does when the sun shows up. But she smiled more when _he_ showed up. **"There is nothing more beautiful than him."** She once said to herself, eyes closing in exhaustion.

 

And indeed, there wasn't.

He was a boy with a smile like no other. His eyes told so many tales, she couldn't pick a favorite. His laugh would always echo through her white and grey walls, and she thought that no record will sound as beautiful.

But she was afraid. She was afraid every single day that she wouldn't hear that laugh anymore. But even with that fear, she would keep a smile on her face and cherish every single laugh that they've shared in her room.

  
"Knock, knock." A voice said softly, behind the door of her hospital room. Of course she knew who it was. That voice is a part of her. “Come in, L." She called out, her voice only loud enough for him to hear. "How'd you know it was me?" He playfully replied, opening the door. "I told you. Your voice is my favorite thing about you." She sincerely said, her hand finding his as he made his way beside her.

He smiled, imitating an angel in disguise. He laced their fingers together as he listened to her heart monitor beep and beep. But as he listened more, his smile turned into a frown. _And just like her, he was afraid._

He was afraid every single day that he wouldn't get to hold her hand anymore.   
But what scared him the most was the thought of her heart monitor letting out a long beep, rather than short ones.

 

"Don't frown, L." She whispered with her voice quiet and clear.

 ** _"Don't go, Em."_** He whispered back, his voice cracking at the end.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The sun greeted the both of them the next day, its rays reflecting on their bodies, making warmth a symbol for hope.

"L?" She ran her hand through the sleeping boy's disheveled hair. "Mm?" He murmured, sleep evident in his voice. "Sorry for waking you up. I just..." She whispered again, her words suddenly blank and undefined. "You just what, Em?" He replied, gently.

"I just need to… see your eyes... b-before the time comes t-that I can't…" With that, his eyes flew open & his hands searched for hers. "Em, don't say that... d-don't talk like that." He croaked out, his voice giving up on him already.

"We need to accept it somehow, L——"  
"What if I don't want to? What if I want you to stay here with me?"

"We don't hold the future." Her eyes tearing up as she spoke, "As much as I'd like to lie to you & tell you I'm going to be okay, I can't."  
"Lie to me, Em. I don't care. Just... tell me you're going to be okay."

She stayed quiet, his tears dropping on her hand.

  
****_"Lie to me."  
  
"I can't."_


	3. Chapter 3

She got weaker each day that passed, and so did he. He couldn't take seeing her eyes close; it felt like each time she did, she was giving up. As if she was already losing the battle. "How're you feeling?" His mouth twitched into a light smile. "Good. I'm good." She lied, to him and to herself.

"Good." He whispered back, heart pounding with pain, knowing that she was lying for the sake of the both of them. And just like that, everything fell quiet. No noise from the both of them. Only their breaths and the beeping of her heart monitor.

"I-I’m not..." She confessed after a few minutes, the heaviness of lie inside her chest was too much for her to take. And he knew that.   
"I know, my love. I know." He looked into her eyes and kissed her forehead, soft and gentle.  
 " _Leave before... before I do, L._ " She cried.   
"I'm not going anywhere, darling. Not now, not ever." He whispered, his forehead pressed against hers. "But my time is short, L. Yours isn't." She said, her voice filled with frustration and sadness.   
  
And with that, he cried. Sobs left his mouth as he held her tight. He can't believe he was losing her, and this was one of their last nights.

**_"Don't frown, L." She whispered, voice barely heard._ **

**_"Don't go, Em." He replied, looking up at her with red bloodshot eyes._ **

****


	4. Chapter 4

**He was awakened by the sound of doctors and nurses rushing in the room, words leaving their mouths like trains.**  
  


And he stood up immediately, looking at the girl he loved. He saw her lying there peacefully, but he knows she has gone to war.

And he doesn't know if she's ever coming back.

"Come back to me, darling. Please." He whispered as a nurse pulls him outside, "PLEASE, EM!"

"Sir, you need to calm down." The nurse told him gently as she tried to sit him down. "N-No! She can't go! She has to stay!" He cried out.  
  
"Sir, it is not definite that she's going to pass——"   
"Just please. Let me see her." He fell quiet, his body limping on the green chair.  
"You can't. Not until the doctor says so." She replied, voice as quiet as his. She knows what he's feeling. She's used to it, as a nurse.   
  
**_"Don't go, Em."_** He said to himself as he drops his head into his hands, sobbing violently. _He was losing her. He was losing a part of him._ The nurse tried her best to comfort the poor boy, but it seemed like nothing was working, so she told him that it's going to be okay.

"That's what she told me as well," He chuckled through his tears, "And look where she is now." The nurse decided that it was best to leave him alone for a while. It was obvious that he wasn't giving up; he loved that girl too much. He stood up and pressed his head against the door where they were examining her, "Em, if you could hear me, please... stay."

“Lie to me one more time, my love. Tell me you're going to be okay." He said, hopelessly. He was talking to a door, for god’s sake.

And as he expected, there was no response.

**There was no lie.**


	5. Chapter 5

He was let in a couple hours later, but he cried the moment he saw her. She still beautiful; her face drained and her body limp. “Did you hear?" She managed to whisper. "I-I did, darling." He sat down beside her and pressed his lips against her knuckles.

"I'm sorry I lied." She continued, looking at him through her hooded eyes. He let a tear slip as he closed his eyes. This was it.

"I'm sorry I believed you." He whispered. "Open your eyes, bubba." She said, her hand finding its way to his cheek. "Why?" "I want to see your eyes before the time comes that I can't." She whispered, looking into his eyes, "Let them be beautiful, always."   
  
"Em, why have you accepted death?" He sobbed, his lips quivering as he spoke.   
"It can be beautiful somehow." She explained with her voice barely audible. "It's hideous, Em. It left holes in hearts!" He exclaimed.

  
"But those holes heal, **_Lucas_**." She stressed out, her eyes brimming with tears.

Lucas.

For the first time in years, he was Lucas to her.

He wasn't "L" anymore.

**He was Lucas.**

 

" ** _Emilia_** ," his voice cracked as he said the full name of the girl he loves, " ** _death will never be beautiful, if it takes you away from me._** "

"Lucas, please. Let it be beautiful," She whispered, "I'm not going to be there to look into your eyes, and you have to accept that." By now, Luke's eyes were barely holding any blue anymore. Tears and the redness from all of it have completely taken over.

Emilia looks at the clock near the door, and cracks a smile, "The t-time's near, my love. Your eyes will be the last thing I'll see."

This was it.

This was acceptance.

"My darling, I love you more than anything in this world. I'll see you on the other side." He whispered.

She replied with voice as soft as the clouds, "My love, take your time. I'll see you on the other side."

 ** _Lucas kissed Emilia's lips for the last time_** , their tears blending together along with their lips.

**“Death – It’s the most hideous thing in this world." He whispered. "Let it be beautiful." She replied.**

_And with that, the beauty of death took over the beauty of Emilia's body. It wasn't stunning. It was the tragic kind of breathtaking._

**_{Death wasn't beautiful, but it was to her.}_ **


End file.
